À Luz de Velas
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Antigos amores, antigas inseguranças, e diferenças resolvidas à luz de velas. Como será o reencontro de duas almas marcadas por dores, traições e paixão? YAOI. Lemon. Aiolos x Shura


À luz de velas

Resumo: Antigos amores, antigas inseguranças, e diferenças resolvidas à luz de velas. YAOI. Lemon. Aiolos x Shura

**Saint Seiya não me pertence (pertence ao Kurumada, Toei e afiliados) e, isto não tem fins lucrativos. Contém relacionamento entre homens e conteúdo impróprio para menores de dezoito anos.  
**

O movimento era preciso, decorado. E a melodia não soava menos do que perfeita. A balada que tocava e cantava era particularmente melancólica, quase arrastada.

O espanhol deixara violão e a canção de lado, ao sentir que ele se aproximava. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao fazer uma comparação breve. Sendo tão parecidos, parecia óbvio que ele também admirasse o mais novo. Ainda assim... Shura estava certo de que sempre haveria uma lacuna entre eles.

Suspirou, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Quantas lembranças... Por vezes, pensava que todos eles viveram mais do que uma vida, pela quantidade de sentimentos e recordações que carregavam. Vinte e poucos anos parecia muito pouco tempo.

- Ainda entro em choque quando me lembro quão parecidos vocês são, Aiolia. Ainda mais agora, que podem andar lado a lado... – "Uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo", completou em pensamento.

O espanhol não julgava que a opinião de Leão fosse tão importante. Na verdade, seu desejo secreto era que o cavaleiro mais novo _não_ compreendesse sobre o que ele falava. E de quebra, que o leonino se afastasse. A presença de Aiolia sempre o incomodara um pouco. Muito mais depois da morte de Aiolos. Shura não conseguia parar de se culpar pelo que Aiolia sofrera, depois que tudo fora esclarecido...

O desejo de Shura fora frustrado. Aiolia esparramou-se na grama, mirando as nuvens. Dera sua palavra ao irmão, embora não estivesse muito certo sobre as reações dos dois.

- Vim justamente por isso, Capricórnio.

O cavaleiro mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado com a formalidade repentina de Aiolia. O mais jovem por várias e várias vezes rebelara-se contra qualquer ordem e formalidade dentro daquele Santuário.

- Há algo errado, Aiolia? Alguma missão? Algum novo inimigo?

- Não, Shura. Nada disso. É só...que Aiolos quer falar com você.

- Mas então ele deveria ter vindo, já que disse que me perdoou.

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior e passando a mão nervosamente pelos fiosde cabelo claro, num gesto bem conhecido para o espanhol.

- É que a questão não é bem essa, Shura.

- Então o que é, _hombre de Dios?_ Que pode ser tão grave a ponto dele não falar diretamente comigo?

Aiolia não respondeu. Simplesmente entregou um bilhete para Shura e deu de ombros, afastando-se. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio, por sua vez, precisou reunir todo o seu auto-controle para não correr atrás do cavaleiro mais jovem.

O bilhete foi virado, dobrado, aberto, dobrado novamente, sem que Shura lesse seu conteúdo. Quanta ironia para quem não temia nem mesmo a morte!

Shura tampou um dos olhos com a mão, enquanto aventurava-se a ler a primeira linha. A atitude quase infantil de procurar proteção ao não ver não passou despercebida para Máscara da Morte, que gargalhou por todo o trajeto até a casa de Peixes.

_"Shura, meu amigo...  
Nós dois já somos homens feitos há muito tempo. Está mais do que na hora de pararmos de brincar. E de nos machucar. _

Quem estava machucando quem ali? Certamente não era Aiolos, que culpa ele tinha? Aliás, nem consciência dos reais sentimentos de Shura ele devia ter...Prosseguiu, embora sentisse que ir além era perigoso.

_"Não minta, qualquer um com um mínimo de cosmo sente que você anda confuso. _

"Oh! Genial, Aiolos! Simplesmente genial. Agora acho que você realmente quer me ferir. É vingança?" _  
_

_"Talvez seja normal. Talvez não. Algo me diz que eu tenho certa culpa. Não quero prejudicar o meu eterno melhor amigo. _

Eterno..._Quando _eles seriam eternos? Todos os seus dias se passavam com a expectativa da batalha. E com a expectativa da perda. Pela segunda ou terceira vez em sua vida, ele amaldiçoou seu posto de cavaleiro. E também o de Aiolos. Não suportaria perdê-lo uma vez mais. Retomou a leitura.

_"Portanto, caríssimo amigo, peço que me encontre na taverna da boa e velha dona Cassandra, antes do pôr-do-sol. Precisamos colocar alguns assuntos em pratos limpos. Espero por você. _

_Com afeto.  
Aiolos"_

"Com afeto..."

Atônito com cada uma das palavras no papel, Shura ergueu o violão, partindo rumo à própria casa. Pratos limpos! Se era aquilo que Aiolos queria, era justamente o que teria!

Encontrava-se no limiar, entre a exaltação e a fúria. Por isto, sequer planejou mais cuidadosamente o que vestiria. Simplesmente arrancou do guarda-roupa uma das roupas que usavam quando em missão pelo mundo. Tomaria apenas um banho antes de partir naquela loucura. Sim, só podia ser loucura. Ir além era um ímpeto. Um impulso perigoso. O prudente Shura mal reconhecera-se naquela instante.

"Muito bem, Sagitário. Realmente precisamos dos pratos limpos, então lá vamos nós!"

Precipitou-se pelas escadarias, sequer olhando por onde passava. Em choque com a mudança repentina do cavaleiro, os outros deram-lhe livre e imediata passagem por suas casas.

Depois de passar por Virgem, fez uma pausa. Será que encontraria Aiolos ali, já que Sagitário não se encontrava em sua casa? Mais uma vez, sentia-se acuado por algo que parecia a um só tempo mais assustador e menos ameaçador do que a morte.

Amor. Era amor o que sentia? Ou era apenas uma paixão sem sentido? Devoção, talvez? E ele, e Aiolos, o que sentia? Piedade? Desejo de vingança? Amor fraterno? O afeto que Sagitário lhe oferecera talvez não passasse daquele sentimento de que todos ali eram irmãos. Seria algo mais? Não sabia, e nem cogitava que Aiolos pudesse corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

Quando chegara à taverna em Rodorio, tão conhecida para eles, foi tomado por um abraço surpreendente e logo depois vendado. Aiolos tomara sua mão em silêncio, guiando-o por subidas íngremes. Por todas as vezes que esboçara algum protesto, o sagitariano o censurava ou pedia-lhe silêncio, paciência ou confiança.

No início, ele quis repelir a mão do loiro. Aliás, ele queria repelir o loiro. Sempre foram bons amigos, mas aquele contato mais próximo naquele contexto lembrava a Shura sobre "o perigo".

- Aiolos, você não falou nada até agora.

-Psiu! - Censurou-o Aiolos - Agora não é momento de falar. Apenas observe. - Finalmente removera a venda do espanhol, brindando-o com as matizes delicadas que se estendiam pelo horizonte.

De fato, o poente visto daquele local privilegiado era digno de ser apreciado em silêncio, ao lado de uma pessoa amada. Não era o espetáculo natural que Aiolos observava, contudo. Shura notou, desconcertado.

Os olhos verdes pareciam mais os de um caçador sobre a sua presa, num jogo perverso.

Como pôde esperar que Aiolos fosse misericordioso, depois de tudo? O cavaleiro de fato era conhecido e idolatrado pela bondade, mas isto não o tornava um santo.

Santo ou devasso, esta era uma questão completamente indiferente. Shura queria tê-lo e ser por ele possuído, nada mais.

Quase podia sentir um peso físico sobre si, tanto do olhar quanto do silêncio. Era a expectativa. Milhares de pensamentos passaram por sua mente, sem que ele desse maior atenção a qualquer um. Julgou-os tão absurdos...

Talvez, refletia envergonhado, aquelas idéias não passassem de um golpe da sua mente que repreendia seus desejos tão firmemente. Mal notou que o corpo também o traíra. Agora, tinha o corpo colado ao do loiro, a cabeça pousada sobre o ombro dele, e as mãos entrelaçadas.

"Um perigo" - pensou Shura, mas desta vez o espanhol exibia um sorriso radiante. Ele decidira ir adiante, mesmo que aquilo machucasse. Ele merecia aquela punição. Esperava, ansiava por algo que lhe aliviasse a consciência. Um tormento maior seria mais do que bem-vindo.

* * *

_N/A: Nossa! Há tempos que eu queria voltar a escrever com esse casal. Mas a demanda da vida real me podou daqui e podou minhas idéias por um bom tempo também. E eu ainda tenho mais coisa empacada, eu sei...Mas se eu não publicasse isso e logo, seria uma idéia perdida em algum buraco negro da vida.  
_

_Ainda estou achando isso meio estranho, meio PWP. Que seja. Também não quero me estender muito, o segundo capítulo será o último. (Senão, lá vai a tia Mel/Perséfone empacar mais uma fic. Devo ter batido algum recorde, sério. Empaquei uma que eu deveria ter terminado no máximo em janeiro ou fevereiro de 2007, algo assim). Até minha vida de ficwriter ficou bagunçada. =/ _

_Mas enfim...deixando de lado a tensão, não é nada mal mandar críticas, sugestões e pedradas para a autora. Ela agradece. Vamos ver "o perigo" (vulgo lemon) em breve! haha_

_Hasta, queridos(as) (possíveis) leitores (as).  
_


End file.
